Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo da Vinci battled Banksy in Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy. He was portrayed by Link Neal. Information on the rapper Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, more commonly known as Leonardo da Vinci, was born on April 15th, 1452, in Vinci, Italy. He was an Italian Renaissance polymath known for his work as a painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, and writer. Leonardo has often been described as the archetype of the Renaissance Man, a man of "unquenchable curiosity" and "feverishly inventive imagination". He is widely considered to be one of the greatest painters of all time and perhaps the most diversely talented person to have ever lived. Among Leonardo's artistic works, the most famous include the Mona Lisa, The Last Supper, and his drawing of the Vitruvian Man. He is also known for his technological ingenuity: he conceptualised flying machines, an armoured vehicle, concentrated solar power, an adding machine, the double hull, a model for a diving suit, and designs for catapults, bridges, and building complexes, also outlining a rudimentary theory of plate tectonics. However, relatively few of his designs were constructed or were even feasible during his lifetime. He died at the age of 67 on May 2nd, 1519, in Amboise, France. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Why don't you go fetch out your stencils from that rubbish lorry and see If you can sketch out a decent image when you step up to Da Vinci? Banksy's got no Effect, when his Mild Mild raps hear my testimony They'll think how to skip this battle like he did the awards ceremony! You Rat! Living underground, hearing the pound of Bristol Sound But he still Don't Believe that like his Global Warming, he's being drowned! Your street creed isn't credible Banksy, and it seems that your graffiti's Starting to leave more than One Nation Under CCTV! 'Verse 2:' A detailed brain of genius, brush strokes finer than my raps Well it's not my fault the plumbers went and unclogged all your crap! You're camping out in shady corners, spraying walls and gaining cops But if I catch you in my exhibit you'll be leaving Through the Gift Shop! Your stuff isn't even art, why don't you paint like a real man? Stealing work from better artists whilst you jerk off your spray can! Go grab your sewer rats and watch me draw out my rifle! Every painting of your life is being marked as untitled! Trivia *He is the first non-fictional character to rap. *He is the first deceased character to rap. **Although Jason Voorhees died, he has since been reanimated, thus making him undead. *He is the first character to be portrayed by someone other than Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD. *Da Vinci appeared alongside Donatello Bardi, Michelangelo Buonarroti, and Raphael Sanzio da Urbino in an official Epic Rap Battles of History against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and was also portrayed by Link Neal. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy Category:Link Neal Category:ERBofSmoshery